1. Field of the Invention
The inventions relate to in-store equipment for remote monitoring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are systems for monitoring the interior temperature of freezing equipment by using a remote monitoring device. The remote monitoring device changes the set value of the interior temperature of the freezing equipment depending on how the monitored interior temperature has changed (see JP-A-2000-245595). However, an in-store equipment remote monitoring system for achieving power saving has not yet been developed.